


In Heat

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, catboy
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kyungsoo yarı insan ve yarı kedidir. Bazen kızışmaya girer.





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In heat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362193) by Catherinemorland. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Kyungsoo bir kedi değildi ama tam olarak bir insan da sayılmazdı. Kedi kulakları ve kuyruğu vardı. Bazen mırlıyor, hırlıyor ya da utandırıcı sesler çıkarıyordu (gerçekten yapmamasını umuyordu ama kontrol edemiyordu doğal olarak içinden geliyordu).

Çoğu zaman bir insan gibi hissediyordu ve umutsuzca normal bir insan gibi yaşamaya çalışıyordu, kedi kulaklarını şapkaların, kuyruğunu ise büyük kıyafetlerin altına saklıyordu. Her zaman diğerlerinden uzak dururdu böylece bazen çıkardığı sesleri duymayacaklardı ya da garip stilinden şüphelenmeye başlamayacaklardı.

Eğer bir kediye benzemek yeterince garip olmasaydı Kyungsoo ergenlikte kedilere sadece görünüş olarak benzemeyeceğin keşfedebilirdi. Dişi kedilerdi. Yani bazen kızışabiliyorlar demekti.

Çok geçmeden tek seçeneğinin böyle zamanlarda okuldan uzakta evde kalmak olduğunu bulmuştu ve kızışma sezonu geldiğinde sinyalleri fark etmeye başlamıştı.

****************************

Kızışma sezonuna girmek yıllardır değişimini etkiliyordu. Gençken kızışma zamanları sık sık ya da yoğun olmazdı ama neredeyse her şey onu boşaltabilirdi.

Öğretmeni Bay Kim ile en uygunsuz anıya sahipti. Öğretmeni sırtını okşayarak iyi görünmediğini söylediğinde Kyungsoo pantolonuna boşalmıştı. Bu işaretler başladığında evde kalmayı öğrenmişti.

Büyüdükçe değişmişti; eskisi kadar kolayca boşalmıyordu ama periyod daha yoğun oluyordu ve onu sekse aşeren umutsuz bir kedicik haline dönüştürüyordu.

Son zamanlarda işaretler yavaşça kendini göstermeye başlıyordu ama Kyungsoo zorlamaya devam ediyordu. Başka bir işi kaybedemezdi ve patronu tüm hafta izin almasına razı olmazdı, biliyordu. o yüzden son dakikaya kadar çalışmaya karar vermişti, düşüncelerini uzaklaştırıyor ve normal davranmaya çalışıyordu.

Bugün daha fazla erteleyemeyeceğini anlamıştı. Her yeri yanıyordu ve ne zaman başka bir adam yanından geçse kaşındırıcı hissi uzaklaştıramıyor ve onlara sürtünmek istiyordu. Başka erkeklerden bir sürü bakış kazanmıştı birde. Bir kedi gibi muhtemel partnerleri etkileyecek koku salgılıyordu ama kedi adamların aksine onların üzerine atlamıyordu, sadece onu aniden çekici buluyorlardı.

“Patron, bugün erken çıkabilir miyim? Pek iyi hissetmiyorum.” Kyungsoo öğle civarında söylemişti. Kendini kontrol etmede sorun yaşıyordu ve patronunun ayaklarına kapanıp onu becermesi için yalvarmasına ramak kalmıştı

Feromon salgılamanın iyi tarafı patronunun ona nazik davranması ve eve gitmesine izin vermesini sağlamaktı. Gergince Kyungsoo dışarı çıktı, çoktan yandığını hissediyordu.

Her yerde insanlar vardı, her yerde erkekler vardı. Her yaştan ve kalıptan erkek yanından geçiyordu ve Kyungsoo birisine dokunmadan eve varmanın imkânsız olduğunu fark etmişti.

Terlemeye başlamıştı, neredeyse kırılacak ve hayvansı içgüdülerini salıverecekti.

Aniden çok yakında duran bir taksiyi fark etti. Bunun kurtuluşu olabileceğini hissetti ve en yakınındaki adama aptalca bir şey yapamadan taksiye koşarak içine atladı.

Taksi şoförü şaşkın görünüyordu ve Kyungsoo hemen özür dilemeye başladı. “Ç-çok özür dilerim, yapmamam gerekiyordu, özür dilerim! Sadece uzaklaşmam lazım ve lütfen bana boş olduğunuzu söyleyin?” gergince söyledi.

 Kyungsoo taksi şoförüne baktı ve anında pişman oldu. Gülünç derece çekici, uzun ve ince, kıvırcık saçları ve büyük gözleriyle yakışıklı bir yüzü vardı. Büyük gözler garipçe Kyungsoo’ya bakıyordu (ya da bakışı öyle görünüyordu).

Kyungsoo aniden diğer adama ne kadar yaklaştığını fark etmişti. Yutkundu. Sonra taksi şoförü yutkunmaya başladı.

“Tabii, adres neresi?” derin sesiyle sordu. Yabancının erkeksi ve boğuk sesinin yüzünden Kyungsoo kanın güney bölgeye toplandığını hissediyordu. Çatlak sesiyle adresi vermeyi başarmıştı ve çok şükür ki taksi şoförü onu duyarak sürmeye başlamıştı.

Sürüş boyunca Kyungsoo camdan bakmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Çekici adama ne kadar yakın olduğu gerçeğinden dikkatini dağıtmak istiyordu.

Çok şükür ki şoför onunla konuşmaya çalışmamıştı. Kyungsoo adamın sesini duymanın onu hemen orada boşaltacağından şüpheleniyordu ve sonra 14 yaşındaki ergen halinden beri yapmadığını yapacaktı.

Kyungsoo ona kısa bakışlar atmanın baştan çıkarmasına dayanamıyordu. Bu adama bakarak bile sersemliyordu ve kendisine ve onunla böyle bir zamanda tanışmasını sağlayan şansına küfrediyordu. Sonra kızışmış bir kedi olduğu için ve kedi olduğu için kendine küfretti çünkü asla gardını indirerek insanların öğrenmesine izin veremezdi.

Telaşlı gözleri şoförün yüzünden aşağılara kadar gezinerek kollarına geldi. Güzel, güçlü görünüyorlardı, onların etrafına dolanmasının nasıl da iyi hissettireceğini hayal edi- hayır, hayır, kötü kedi, hislerine sahip çıkmalısın! Kyungsoo kendisine anlatmaya çalışıyordu.

Sonra gözleri diğerinin ellerine kaydı. Şoförün büyük elleri ve uzun parmakları vardı ve Kyungsoo onların üzerinde, içinde, kalçasını becermesinin nasıl hissettireceğini hayal- hayır. Hayırhayırhayır, kötü kedi! Kötü bir kedicik gibi davranmayı bırak, sen yetişkin bir adamsın ve içgüdülerini kontrol etmen lazım. Kendiyle konuşuyordu.

Sonra taksi durdu ve şoför konuştu. “Geldik, 2600 won.” Kyungsoo cüzdanına uzandığında bugün yanına almadığını fark etti. Ah, ihtiyacım olan şey kafama bir şaplak, diye düşündü.

“Umm, cüzdanımı evde unutmuşum, ben gidip parayı getirirken burada bekler misiniz?” Kyungsoo sesini kontrol edip, titrek çıkmamasını sağladığında kendiyle gurur duymuştu.

Gergin davranışından dolayı mıydı (hala şoförün yüzüne bakamıyordu) ya da doğal olarak şüpheli görünümünden dolayı mıydı bilmiyordu ama sert bir cevap almıştı. “Olmaz, muhtemelen ödemeden kaçacaksın. Bunu hayatta kalmak için yapıyorum ben!”

Hala diğer adama bakamayarak Kyungsoo zayıf bir sesle mırıldandı. “O zaman ne yapmamı öneriyorsunuz?” paranın varlığıyla ilgili komik bir çıkış yapmamaya çalışıyordu.

Şoförün sesi nezaketsiz olmasına rağmen hala onu sınıra götürüyordu ve Kyungsoo’nun aklı düzgün çalışıyor gibi görünmüyordu.

“Pekala, belli ki kaçmadığından emin olmak için seninle gelmek zorundayım.” Şoför cevapladı. Şok olarak Kyungsoo adamın yüzüne bakarak bağırdı. “Hayır gelemezsiniz!” gelemezdi, gelmemeliydi, böyle bir durumdayken birisinin yanına yaklaşmasına izin vermemeliydi. Çok riskliydi; kendini kontrol edemeyebilirdi!

Diğer adam ani çıkışından şaşırmış görünüyordu ama çok geçmeden yeniden kaş çatarak başka seçeneği olmadığını belirtti. Kyungsoo sersemlemişti, hem yakışıklı şoförün yüzünden hem de şoföre bakmaktan çünkü ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Neler olduğunu tam anlamadan önce taksi şoförü Kyungsoo’nun tarafındaki kapıyı açarak onu kolundan dışarı sürüklemişti. “Şimdi, bana yolu göster.”

Duruma rağmen Kyungsoo bileğinin adam tarafından sertçe kavranmasının ne kadar iyi hissettirdiğini düşünmeden edemiyordu. Sürüklenirken yumuşak bir inleme koyuverdiğini düşündü ama çok şükür ki şoför onu şehrin gürültüsünden dolayı duymamıştı.

Yapılacak başka bir şey olmadığından Kyungsoo evine doğru yürümeye başladı. Bir an kurtulup kaçmayı düşündü ama yapmaması için çok fazla neden vardı.

1.Bu çocuk çok güçlü tutuyordu o yüzden istese bile kaçabileceğini sanmıyordu.

2.Kaçmak demek diğer insanlarla (Yani: erkeklerle) karşılaşmak demekti o yüzden kaçmamak daha az riskliydi.

3.Şoförün bacakların ondan çok uzundu yani muhtemelen onu yakalardı.

4.Diğerinin elinin hissinden gerçekten zevk alıyordu o yüzden ‘kızışmış-bedeni’ kaçmak istemiyordu.

Daha sonra evin kapısına ulaştılar ve Kyungsoo kapıyı açmak için tereddütle şoföre elini bırakmasını söyledi.

Elini bıraktıktan sonra bile diğer adam yanında çok yakın duruyordu, neredeyse nefesini boynunda hissediyordu. Anahtarını çıkararak kapıyı açmaya çalıştı, daha önce hiç bu kadar zor olduğunu fark etmemişti.

Şoför muhtemelen yavaş ve titrek hareketlerden sıkılmıştı ve aniden konuştu. “Bana bırak.” Anahtarları Kyungsoo’nun elinden alarak onu yana itti ve kapıyı açtı. Kyungsoo onu durduramadan eve girdi.

Şoförü dışarıda bekletmekten vazgeçerek Kyungsoo hemen arkasından girerek kapıyı alışkanlıkla kapattı. Şoförün kıyafetlerini yırtmaktan başka bir şey istemiyordu; Kyungsoo stresli bir şekilde odada cüzdanını arıyordu. Çocuğu hızla dışarı çıkarması gerekiyordu.

Ayakkabısını çıkarmak için eğildiğinde nihayet istediği şeyi bulmuştu. Şoförden kurtulmaya çalışma telaşından dolayı şapkasının düştüğünü fark etmemişti.

“Ee ne kadardı?” Kyungsoo cüzdandan para çıkarırken sordu, adamın ona baktığını fark etmesini istemiyordu.

“Onlar… kedi kulakları mı?” şokla bakarken sordu şoför. Bir saniyelik kafa karışıklığından sonra Kyungsoo şapkasının düştüğünü anlamıştı.

“Ehahahahha, hayır tabiki, eh.. yani evet ama onlar sahte… bir kostüm.” Kyungsoo açıklamaya çalışırken saçmalıyordu.

“Öyle mi? Gerçek görünüyorlar. Hareket ettiklerini gördüğüme eminim!” şoför devam etti, şimdi şok olmaktan çok ilgili görünüyordu.

“Tabiki gerçek değiller ve işte paranız ve kapı orada!” Kyungsoo adamı son gücüyle itmeye çalışırken söyledi.

Arkasından bir soru geldi. “Onlara dokunabilir miyim?” o bir tepki veremeden bir el başına yaklaştı.

El kulaklarından birine dokunduğunda dudaklarından kaçan mırlamayı durduramamıştı. Çok uzun süredir kendini tutuyordu, bedeni çok hassastı ve kalan son gücü tükenmişti.

El bir anlığına durdu ama sonra kulaklarının arkasını kaşımaya başladı. Kyungsoo kaybetmişti. Gözlerini kapattı ve mırlayarak dokunuşa kendini bıraktı.

Ne kadar süre geçtiğini bilmiyordu ama el kaşımayı bırakmıştı, hayatında daha iyi hissetmediğine emindi. Çocukluğundan beri kimse kulaklarını kaşımamıştı ve bu his hatırladığından bin kez daha iyiydi.

Muhtemelen kızışmış olduğu için öyleydi, onu her zaman zavallı bir şekilde hassaslaştırıyordu. Gerçeklik başına vurduğunda cinsel açlığı geri dönmüştü. Uzun adama tutkulu gözlerle bakarak tek bir kelime söyledi; “Lütfen.”

Ne istediğinden ya da ne sorduğundan emin bile değildi, yeniden dokunmanın dışında tabiki, kendininkilerin üzerinde bir çift dudakla inanılmaz derecede tatmin olmuş hissetmişti.

Kyungsoo daha önce hiç öpülmemişti o yüzden şoförün kontrolü ele almasına izin verdi. Yumuşak ve aynı zamanda sert ve ıslaktı çünkü diğeri alt dudağını yalıyordu.

Nefesini tutarak ağzını açtı ve sonra başka bir dil ağzına girerek kendi dilini okşadı. Ne yapacağından çok emin olmayarak diğer adamın ağzını keşfetmesine izin verdi, ondan boğuk iniltiler çıkarıyordu.

Çok fazla ısı vardı ve çok fazla kıyafet giyiyordu o yüzden diğeri boynunu öpmek için geri çekildiğinde Kyungsoo sesini yeniden kazanmıştı. “Çok sıcak.”

Diğer adam ne istediğini anlamış gibiydi ve Kyungsoo’nun kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladı. Eli her seferinde tenine dokunduğunda Kyungsoo ağzından küçük sesler çıkararak titriyordu. Çok geçmeden sadece iç çamaşırıyla kalmıştı.

“Wow, bir kuyruğun da var.” Şoförü söyledi. Şehvetle dolup taşarak Kyungsoo onu tamamen unutmuştu ama kedi özelliklerini gördüklerinde diğerlerinin onu bırakma korkusu ortaya çıkmıştı. O bir şey diyemeden (ya da daha çok: ona gitmemesi için yalvaramadan) önce şoför kuyruğunu okşadı.

“Her zaman evcil bir hayvanım olsun istemişimdir.” Diğer adam Kyungsoo’nun kuyruğunu eliyle okşayarak söyledi. Kuyruğun Kyungsoo’nun bedeniyle buluştuğu yere geldiğinde adam aşağıya inerek Kyungsoo’nun kalçasını okşamaya başladı.

Kyungsoo artık sesleri zapt edemiyordu, diğerinin elinin bedenindeki hissinde kaybolmuştu tamamen.

Sonra şoför onu yeniden öpmeye başladı, aynı zamanda geriye itiyordu. Sırtının duvara vurduğunu zar zor hissetmişti çünkü aynı zamanda uzun olan kalçalarını ona sürtüyordu.

Diğerinin uyarılmasını kendisininkinde hissetmeyle ve onları ayıran bir kumaş parçasıyken Kyungsoo sesli bir şekilde inledi. ‘Daha fazla’ aklındaki tek düşünce buydu.

“Yakında çığlık atacağın isim Chanyeol, bu arada.” Şoför kendinden emin bir şekilde gülümsedi. Sonra dudakları boynuna saldırarak emmeye, dişlemeye ve Kyungsoo’yu daha çok inletmeye başladı.

Kıyafeti olmayanın kendisi olduğunu fark edince Kyungsoo Chanyeol'un gömleğini çözmeye başladı. Söylemek daha kolaydı, aklı sisliydi ve elleri titriyordu. Çok geçmeden Chanyeol yerine geçerek Kyungsoo’nun birkaç düğmesini açabildiği gömleğini ondan daha hızlı çözdü.

Kyungsoo sabırsızdı ve diğerinin kollarında olmanın tadını çıkarıyor hem de itiyordu. Diğerinin bedeninden yayılan sıcaklık çok yoğun ve baskılıydı ya da belki de Kyungsoo’nun duyuları fazla çalışıyordu.

Sonra Chanyeol’un elleri bacaklarında gezmeye başladı ve ne istediğini fark ederek Kyungsoo kollarını uzun adamın boynuna doladı, hafifçe kalkarak bacaklarını Chanyeol ’un beline doladı.

Yoğun bir şekilde öpüşüyorlardı o yüzden oturma odasındaki koltuğa taşındığı fark etmemişti.

Koltuğa uzandıktan sonra Chanyeol Kyungsoo’nun iç çamaşırını çıkarmaya çalışıyordu. Kalan son kıyafetten kurtulacağına memnun olarak Kyungsoo kolaylaştırmak için neşeyle kalçalarını kaldırdı. İç çamaşırının penisini sıkmasından sonunda kurtulması harika hissettiriyordu.

İç çamaşırının bacaklarına indiğini hissettiğinde diğerine göre hala çok çıplak olduğunu fark etti. Şikâyet etmek üzereydi ama Chanyeol ’un gözlerine bakma hatasında bulunmuştu.

Yoğun bir şekilde onu izliyordu ve Kyungsoo daha önce hiç almadığı damgalayıcı bakışın altında kendini çok çıplak hissediyordu. “Yani, sık sık böyle oluyorsun?” şoför sordu ve gerçekten bu çocuğun ne zoru vardı? Kyungsoo altında çıplak yatıyor ve koltuğa sızdırıyordu, o konuşmak istiyordu.

Ama Kyungsoo küçük yalvaran sesler çıkarırken bakışı tereddütsüzdü o yüzden cevap vermeye zorladı kendini. “Ben… bazen böyle oluyor, çok sık değil ama… elimden bir şey gelmiyor.” Kyungsoo ağlamanın eşiğindeydi çünkü histen dolayı çok gergindi.

“Ve eve yabancıları alıp onları beceriyorsun?” Chanyeol sordu, sesi baskıcı bir şekilde çıkıyordu. Kyungsoo şiddetle başını salladı. “Hayır, hiç yapmadım. Yani… normalde kendim ilgileniyorum.”

Şimdi adam yeniden gülümsüyordu ama gözlerindeki yaramaz parıltılar Kyungsoo’yu geriyordu. “Bana normalde nasıl ilgilendiğini göster.” Karşı çıkmanın onu hiçbir yere götürmeyeceğini fark ederek ve olabildiğince boşalmak isteyerek Kyungsoo kendine dokunmaya başladı.

Sabırsız hissederek kızıştığında her zaman yaptığını yaparken acıyan üyesine vakit kaybetmeden dokunuyordu. Sonunda düzgünce dokunabilmek harika hissettiriyordu ama yine de bir şeyler tam değildi. Kızışmış zamanlarında her zaman biraz kayıp hissederdi ve bunun kendisinin değil başkasının dokunuşunu arzuladığı için olduğunu anladı.

Kyungsoo bir süreliğine bu arzu hissini neyin unutturacağını biliyordu o yüzden elini deliğine yönlendirdi. Bir elin bileğini kavradığını hissettiğinde ilk parmağını deliğine sokacaktı.

“Sabırsız hissettiğini anlıyorum ama eğer lube kullanmazsan çok acıtacaktır biliyorum.” Chanyeol bir çocuğa açıklama yapar gibi söyledi. Kyungsoo kızardığını hissetmişti ve gülümsedi, utançtan ya da gururdan mıydı emin değildi çünkü diğerinin bilmediğini bir şey biiyordu.

“Ben… um.. bu durumdayken, ben…” Chanyeol ona sorgulayan bir bakış attı. “Sen ne?” Kyungsoo devam etmeyecek gibi görünce onu cesaretlendirdi.

“Kendimdenkayganlaştırıcıyım.” Kyungsoo fısıldadı.

“Sen, bekle, sen ne?” Chanyeol az önce duyduklarına inanamıyor gibi görünüyordu. “Daha açık bir şekilde yeniden söyle.”

“Kendinden kayganlaştırıcıyım!” Kyungsoo bağırdı, daha önce başladığı işe devam etmek için sabırsızdı. Okşanması ve doldurulması lazımdı, hemen! Chanyeol elini tuttuğu içindi belki de çünkü çok uzun zamandır dayanıyordu.

“Ama bu… bu imkansız!” Chanyeol sonunda kelimelerini kaybetmişti ve aklını kaybedecek olanın kendisi olmadığını memnun edici bulmak için en iyi zaman değildi.

“Evet ve yarı kedi yarı insan olduğum için öyle. Ve kızışma dönemine girdiğinde, eğer dişi yarı-kediysen böyle oluyor o yüzden lütfen bana inan ve devam etmeme izin ver?” Kyungsoo sinirli bir tonla söze başlayıp yalvaran sesle bitirmişti.

Bileğini bırakmak yerine Chanyeol elini deliğinde uzaklaştırdı ama Kyungsoo karşı çıkamadan başka bir elin kalçasına dokunduğunu hissetti, bir parmak deliğinin dışında geziniyordu.

Chanyeol sadece parmağını alayla ileri geri deliğinde gezdirse bile kendisine dokunmasından bin kez daha iyi ve harika hissettiriyordu. “Gerçekten de ıslak.” Mırıldandı, daha çok kendine söylemişti.

“Evet, o yüzden lüt- AAH.” Chanyeol parmağını içine itmeye başladığında karşı çıkması yarıda kalmıştı.

Bir parmak tarafında yavaşça becerilmekle sadece Kyungsoo karnını ıslatmaya başlamıştı. Ne kadar sınırda olduğu düşünülürse bu kadar uzun süre dayanması şaşırtıcıydı aslında.

Sürtünme ve memnuniyet verici yakan his Chanyeol bir parmağını eklediğinde onu tamamen kıyıya getirmişti. Zevk bedenini sararken tazyikle boşaldı, içendeki parmağın etrafında kasılıyordu ve Kyungsoo Chanyeol ’un adını çığlık atıyordu.

Zirvesinden indiğinde Chanyeol ’un başka bir parmak eklediğini fark etti. Orgazm sonrası hassaslıktan aşırı hissediyordu ama Chanyeol diğer eliyle Kyungsoo’nun menilerini silerken dikkati dağılmıştı

Sonra elini Kyungsoo’nun ağzına götürdü. “Kedicik biraz süt ister mi?” diye sordu ve garip ve ahlaksız hissetse bile Kyungsoo ağzını açtı ve Chanyeol ’un elini yalayarak temizlemeye başladı.

Doğru hissettirmemeliydi ama hissettiriyordu, özellikle Chanyeol  “Güzel kedicik,” dediğinde ve onu öpmeye başladığında.

Yeniden yarı sertleşmişti ve sertçe sürtünüyordu. Chanyeol ondaki değişikliği fark etmiş görünüyordu ve kıyafetlerinin kalanını çıkarmak için ayağa kalktı. Kyungsoo aç bir şekilde Chanyeol ’un iç çamaşırında çadıra bakıyordu ve baksırını indirdiğinde Kyungsoo ağzının sulandığını hissetmişti.

Eğer başka bir zaman ya da gün olsaydı belki de boyut farkından dolayı mahcup hissedebilirdi ama şu anda tek yapabildiği o şeyin içinde, onu durmadan becermesini dört gözle bekliyordu.

Chanyeol koltuğa oturdu ve Kyungsoo’yu kucağına çekti. Onu derince öperken Chanyeol ikisinin penislerini birbirine sürtüyordu ve çok geçmeden Kyungsoo çok sertleşerek sabırsızlanmıştı.

Tabii Chanyeol onunla acele etmeden yavaşça alay etmeye karar vermiş görünüyordu, Kyungsoo onu becermesi için uzun olanın delirttiğini fark etmişti. Bu yüzden eğildi üç parmağını kalçasından içine yolladı, parmakları Chanyeol ’unkinden küçük oldukları için kolayca girmişlerdi.

His hala onun nefesini keserek inletiyordu. Chanyeol ’un gözlerinin daha da karardığını, titreştiğini, elini uzatmak ve onu almak istiyor gibi göründüğünü fark etmişti. Kyungsoo’yu tam orada becermek istiyordu.

Ancak inanılmaz bir kendini kontrol etme yeteneği var gibi görünüyordu çünkü hala tembelce penislerini birbirine sürtüyordu. Kyungsoo ihtiyaçlarını sesli dile getirmenin onu bocalattığını düşünüyordu. Utanacak ya da gururu kırılacak olması için fazla sürmüştü.

“Lütfen Chanyeol,  büyük penisini içimde hissetmek ve beni sertçe becermesini istiyorum, lütfen.” Kyungsoo umutsuzca sızlandı. “Lütfen, sana ihtiyacım var!”

İhtiyaç sonunda Chanyeol ’un direncini kırmış görünüyordu çünkü hırladı ve onu çekmeyi durdurdu ve sert penisini Kyungsoo’nun girişine konumlandırdı. O bir şey yapamadan Kyungsoo hızla aşağıya hareket ederek penisini içine almaya başladı, Chanyeol ’un fikrini değiştirmesinden korkmuştu.

Öncekinden daha çok sürtünüyordu ve acısız olmasına rağmen yine de hayatının en mükemmel anıydı. Chanyeol ’un iniltisini duymak ve başını geriye attığını görmek hızla alıştığı nahoş hisse değerdi.

Tamamen alışmasını beklerken Kyungsoo Chanyeol ’un ortaya çıkan boynunu yalamaya başladı. Terli ve tuzlu tadını alabiliyordu ama diliyle onu daha fazla keşfetme şansını elde edemeden Chanyeol kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye başladı.

İçindeki penis dışındaki her şey unutulmuştu. Alay etmek ve işleri ağırdan almak yok olmuştu. Şimdi kalçalarını sertçe yukarıya vurdurarak Kyungsoo’nun kalçalarını sert vuruşlarıyla yeniden ve yeniden buluşturması için yardım ediyordu.

Kyungsoo hala daha sert olması için yalvarıyordu. “Oh evet, tam orası!” Chanyeol ’un ellerinin hareket ederken kalçalarında dolaşmasıyla çok geçmeden kendini kontrol edememeye başlamıştı.

“Kendine dokun.” Chanyeol hırladı, o yüzden Kyungsoo yeniden kendini çekmeye başladı. İkinci orgazmı yaşaması çok sürmemişti.

“Ugh… Chanyeol, boşalacağım!” ve Chanyeol daha sert ve daha hızlı vurmaya başladı.

İkinci orgazmı ilkinden daha güçlüydü, tüm bedeni yanıyordu ve bir anlığına görüşü kararmıştı. Chanyeol ’un vuruşlarının hızlanmasıyla Kyungsoo diğer adamın içinde kasıldığını ve içinin meniyle doldurulduğunu hissetti.

Bir an sersemlikle geçmişti, onu daha önce kızıştığında hiç hissetmediği kadar tatmin etmişti.

Başını Chanyeol ’un omzuna yaslayarak ikisinin de nefeslerini ve solumalarını dinlerken Kyungsoo sonsuza kadar böyle kalmak istediğini fark etti. Sonra Chanyeol ’un muhtemelen gideceği gerçeği yüzüne tokat gibi çarpmıştı o yüzden daha da sokularak uzun adama iyice yapıştı.

Diğer adam hareket edemiyor gibi görünüyordu, yavaşça Kyungsoo’nun kuyruğunu okşuyordu. Kyungsoo yeniden rahatlamıştı ve yavaşça mırlamaya başladı.

Chanyeol kuyruğunu okşamayı bırakıp içinde hareket etmeye başlayınca Kyungsoo sahte güven duygusu hissettiğini düşünmüştü. “Hayır, gitme!” uygunsuz çıkışından dolayı kızarmıştı.

“İkimizin de meninle kaplı olduğunu fark etmişsindir ve ben hala senin içindeyim, çıkmam gerek değil mi?” Chanyeol eğlenceli bir sesle sordu. Utanarak ve yine de bırakmak istemeyerek Kyungsoo yüzünü hemen Chanyeol ’un boynuna gömdü.

“Ve rahatla, gitmeyeceğim. Başıboş bir kediyi evime alıp sonra onu atacak tipte biri değilim.” Kyungsoo başını kaldırdığında Chanyeol ’un gözlerindeki samimiyeti gördü. “Sana her zaman bir evcil hayvan istediğimi söyledim, değil mi?”

Kyungsoo başıyla onayladı ve sonunda güvende ve keyifli hissettiğinde bu sefer gönüllü bir şekilde Chanyeol ’un hareket ederek içinden çıkmasına izin verdi. Çok boş hissettiği için inildedi ama Chanyeol ona baktığında konuştu. “Bir tasmayla çok güzel görünürsün.” Ve sonunda daha iyi bir şeyle dolmuştu: ait olmanın verdiği mutluluk.

 

 

_**The END.** _

 


End file.
